persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Malta
' Malta' Malta, or often referred to the Fort of Malta, is a Seafort located under the island of Sicily, and is in Italian hands. Beginnings Lasting56 constructed this massive seafort, and made it very eligible for docking ships, and for defensive purposes. At the time Malta was its own nation associated with the Knights Hospitaller, however the island was handed over to Italy when Lasting resigned. As the seafort was built, It was already the largest and strongest seafort present, and was the Pride of the Italian Navy and Military. Alexandros Numerius (ign: Diet18) was assigned to oversee and develop the seafort even more. Diet18 quickly took place there, and brought several friends including; Jurius Sotalus (Ign: TF_Christophe) and Leonardo Vandi (Ign: MSCKing_) with him to govern the area. Improvements As Alexandros Numerius was promoted as Governor of Malta, improvements were immediately made. Cannons in the fort were added, and bought, to be ready for war. Several Farms in the fort itself were made, to supply the Navy and Military in times of need. TF_Christophe began working on building more ships, and with the help of Diet18, 3 Maltian ships were made rapidly. A large stockpile was made of wheat and potatoes, enough to supply entire Italy. Even more people were invited and settled down in Malta, and were used as guards. The Royal Guard was formed and Malta was chosen as HQ of the Royal Guard, leading to many Royal Guards living on Malta still today. War role As the Venetian-Italian war came closer, the warships and fort were prepped for battle, being able to blockade Venice on the sea. However, the war app was made pending leading to a withdrawal of Maltian ships. Abandonment of Malta As Dominicann was banned, Diet18 became the King of Italy. He would have to resort in the Royal Palace in Sicily. He then promoted TF_Christophe to Governor of Malta, and soon focused on the rest of Italy, bring back order. TF_Christophe however did not bring in many improvements, nor were their any ships created. He then later decided to leave Malta and live in mainland Malta, near the City of Molise . Since then, no one has been made Governor of Malta. Italian control Malta still acted as a very important port for Italy and the rest of the meditteranen. The Italian Military's HQ was positioned there and Malta was the most important fort of the entirety of Italy. Greek takeover After the horrifying Greek Nationalist war and the surrendering of Pope Liberus to the Piedmontese and Greeks, Malta was given to Greece. As it resembled Italian pride and would want to be conquered back again by the Italians, they tore the fortress apart and started with a (much uglier) slate. Cannons were mounted and simple wall were constructed. Greece's leadership was then replaced and by a crazy experiment of the leader, Malta was bombed to the ground, leaving ashes and destroyed houses left on the island. Since then the Island has gone from most important to worthless. Now, the island still remains abandoned.Category:Malta Category:Italy Category:Forts